Pokemon Ninja's Continued
by Samyueru
Summary: This story was adopted from Auto-ninja and if you want the original story, you may go to their profile and read it from there if you so wish, though to warn you, chapters have added scenes so they're quite long but enjoyable :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya guys, this story is originally from the author known as Auto-nin. They gave me permission to actually ccontinue their story since it seems those that wanted to do it, didn't do it. But for me, I'm keeping the promise of actually continuing the story as I see fit. This story will be written a bit different to how I wanted it to sound but I'm gonna keep it similar though just cut into smaller chapters but enough that it wouldn't be too much work. I'll be revising, editing, grammar fixing, etc, so in some chapters, it'll be a while for me to update.**

 **But I do hope you guys will enjoy the story though, so please read and then review.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Pokemon nor this plot of the story.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Real Myths and Ghostly like friends

One, four year old Uzumaki Naruto was currently walking through the streets of Konoha, confused. Normally he would get vicious glares from the villagers but now though, it was like he didn't exist to them. 'Am I like a ghost or something?' Naruto thought to himself.

Naruto honestly wasn't sure why anybody hated him for no reason, and it hurt being all alone with no parents except Hokage-jiji. For some reason, he didn't fit in with the others that surrounds him, nor did he know the feeling of love exactly, so he took to observing the parents that interact with their kids.

He wondered if his parents loved him as much as the parents at the park love their kids. But due to them being Shinobi of the Leaf, they died while on duty. It didn't heal the pain in his chest.

'Maybe I can find those nice tasty berries again today.' He thought as he left his apartment towards the woods that was close by. Naruto looked around the dirt by the Konoha's wall and grinned when he saw the leaves and began digging.

Naruto huffed as he kept on digging even though it was sun setting at this moment.

Just as he finally managed to dig through, he wriggled around to make sure he wouldn't get stuck and sighed in relief, climbing out of the hole on the other side. When Naruto finally spotted all those berries he grinned excitedly when they looked exactly like the ones he started growing in his apartment.

After eating a few berries, Naruto started feeling actually quite thirsty and looked around the forest until he spotted a crystal clear lake and bent down to take a sip and sighed happily at the yummy taste.

Naruto sat up crossed legged and looked around in confusion when the fog started to thicken around him.

He faced the lake before him and gasped as he spotted the beautiful creature he ever saw and gaped. The creature had a glowing blue colored skin with a white belly and his legs had weird diamond spots on them like a birth mark.

He could see it walking on top of the water. 'So cool.' Naruto thought. Just as the creature got closer in a better view, Naruto could see that it's mane was the color purple and has a crystal looking large horn on it's forehead and he looked to see that it had two flowing white tails behind it.

Naruto felt his breath hitch in fear when he realized with one word that kept chanting in his mind. 'Demon.' He scrambled back when the thing moved forward to a bush closer to him and ate some of the berries.

As soon as the...creature was done eating, it looked at Naruto with and intelligent look in its eyes, as though the beast was observing him.

"Cuuuuun!" Naruto gasped when a strong wind encircled the demon like thing before it jumped over him gracefully and disappeared with the mist.

"Wow." Was all Naruto could say.

Just suddenly, Naruto felt himself being pulled into a vortex and screamed. Then the vortex was there, then it wasn't.

* * *

Naruto groaned and slowly stood up, feeling weird like the gravity wasn't right to him. Out of the corner of his eye Naruto screamed in real panic as he saw a huge creature that could be resembled as a demon and blacked out.

* * *

 **Well here is the first chapter folks, shorter than what the original author made but I planned on cutting some scenes and make more chapters this one was just a start and the first few chapters the original author wrote is gonna be the same but I'll be wording some things a little different but very similar so it won't look like it was changed that much. Hope it was okay, read and review. :)**


	2. Notice

**Hello everyone, there are two stories I'll be keeping on my profile, seeing as i never pay attention to any of the others, I figured with the amount of time i have on my hands that I'll work on is "Run Away and Saved" and the story I adopted, "Pokemon Ninja's Continued." Seeing as the previous owner of Pokemon Ninja had quite of a few readers liking the story and i had more reviews on Run Away and Saved, I decided to keep those two stories and work on them. So I hope you guys will like them when I update more often, I will put a notice later on in life whether or not I'll be getting a job so you'll all know why I haven't updated more often than I'd like. So, see you guys the next chapters or show. Have fun.**

 **Sincerely, Samyueru**


	3. ON HOLD

**Hello everyone, I'm honestly not sure about continuing these stories as I've lost my interest, especially since I'll be real busy with life soon, I'm this close to getting a job, and I'll be going to the gym so I can get my legs used to working under pressure since there will be a lot of walking and standing involved and I would be too tired to want to do anything, but I do promise I'll promise to update when I could but I guarantee that it won't be very soon. I'll be writing the chapters but I won't be updating until I got most of them in, hope you guys will understand and if anything keep an eye on my updates for when I do update these stories, but as I've said, it'll be quite a while, thank you for being patient with me.**

 **sincerely, Samyueru**


End file.
